Con la Ayuda de Ron
by crisdj
Summary: Capítulo borrado de "Las Reliquias de la Muerte" Destrucción de la copa de Hufflepuff. Point of View de Ron y Hermione, que persiguen acabar el Horrocrux, pero para eso deberan revivir viejas aventuras. ***Me gustaria leer sus reviews***


**Con la ayuda de Ron**

_Cristóbal Deantas Luzzi_

Harry se había marchado.

Ambos se miraban atentamente con las manos tomadas. Sabían que aunque Harry lo lograra, no podrían hacer nada con_ el._ En ese momento, la puerta por la que habían entrado hace poco se abrió y una por una, comenzaron a entrar personas que reconocieron inmediatamente. Sus manos se liberaron por reflejo.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione!- Gritó sorprendidamente Remus quien se fue reunir con ellos, seguido de Kingsley.

-Creo que no es necesario preguntarles si fueron ustedes los que entraron a Gringotts ¿cierto? - Preguntó Lupín sonriéndoles de forma elogiadora.

-Solo espero que ese dragón, esté bien…-Se apresuró a decir Hermione agitando los brazos y poniéndose nerviosa.

-No comiences de nuevo quieres…-Comentó Ron poniendo los ojos blancos y mirándola a ella de nuevo.- Mira, cuando todo acabe, le diremos a Hagrid que lo cuide. ¡Estará fascinado!

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un grito que provenía de la puerta.

-¡RON!

Los señores Weasley corrieron desesperadamente a reunirse con su hijo, a quien abrazaron fuertemente, a tal punto que sintió que no le quedaría aire en los pulmones.

-Mamá… suéltame - Jadeo Ron sonrojándose tanto como un tomate.-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? – Lloró muy fuerte la Señora Weasley, que parecía incapaz de contener las lagrimas - Has estado fuera de casa por más de siete meses y no hemos sabido absolutamente nada de ti.

-Bueno - Habló Hermione por lo bajo, quien en ese momento era abrazada por el señor Weasley - _Técnicamente_ han sabido de nosotros de forma bastante indirecta. El ministerio, El valle de Godric, Gringotts - La señora Wesley no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa y secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelito. De pronto, su cara cambió a consternada.

-¿Donde esta Harry, querido?-Preguntó nerviosamente poniéndole las manos en las mejillas de su hijo.

-Fue con Luna a la sala común de Ravenclaw.- Contestó y al ver que su intención era interrogarlo del porque de esa extraña decisión, Ron la atajó - Sabes que no puedo decírtelo. Dumbledore nos dejó esta tarea a nosotros, y debo decir que nos queda_ bastante _poco para cumplirla.- En ese momento se fijó en Hermione. Ella supo lo que quería decir con esa mirada. Sabían que aunque Harry consiguiera el ultimo y desconocido Horrocrux, no podrían hacer nada con_ el._ El señor Weasley captó sus miradas y tomo a la señora Weasley poniéndola de pie.

-Dejemos que terminen lo que tiene que hacer Molly, querida, ya han demostrado muy bien que saben cuidarse solos.- Y antes de volverse al grupo de gente al que se había añadido Oliver Wood, el antiguo guardián y capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Bill y Fleur, el padre de Ron los miró a ambos y les guiño un ojo.

-¡Oh Ron! Tenemos que hacer algo – Dijo nerviosa Hermione, mirando de lado a lado cerciorándose que nadie estuviera escuchándolos. – Si _no_ hemos destruido la copa, la serpiente, y lo que sea que esté buscando Harry, no podremos...

-Y nuestra última esperanza era la espada.- Intervino Ron mirando a los ojos de Hermione. - Ese maldito de Griphook. Ahora sin ella no podemos hacer nada.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y entraron aún más personas que reconocieron fácilmente, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet, las tres jugadoras de Quidditch para la casa de Gryffindor. Hermione que se había sentado en el piso, sacó del bolsito de cuentas "_Los secretos de las artes más oscuras"_ y había comenzado a repasar el libro fugazmente en busca de un arma lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir los restantes Horrocrux. Ron, que se había quedado con la mirada perdida pensando que podían hacer, sorprendió a Lavander Brown pasando la vista entre el y Hermione. Al percatarse Lavander de que había sido sorprendida, giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y se dirigió al baño de chicas. Ron, sonrojado por esa corta y embarazosa escena, se quedo viendo como Lavander se perdía detrás de la puerta del baño y sintió que un ladrillo le caía encima.

-¡Hermione! – Le tomó el brazo fuertemente y Hermione emitió un grito ahogado. Giró la cabeza lentamente aún con la mirada fija en el baño de chicas, y al no poder seguir viéndolo fijó la mirada en la chica. – ¡La espada!

-¿Quieres dejarlo por favor? –Contestó Hermione que parecía ofendida por el susto en vano que le hiso pasar Ron.- No podemos recuperar la espada! Nos demoraríamos años en…

-¡La espada Hermione, la espada nunca fue el arma contra los Horrocrux. - La interrumpió Ron abriendo cada vez más los ojos - La espada por si sola no podría destruir un Horrocrux, pero_ esta_ espada estaba bañada…-

-…con veneno del Basilisco que derrotó Harry - Terminó Hermione en voz baja, cerrando el libro. Se puso de pie sin quitar la vista de la cara de Ron. – Ese veneno fue el que se impregnó en la espada y ese mismo veneno, que casi mata a Harry, se encontraba en…-

-¡Los colmillos del Basilisco!- Terminó Ron.

-Eso significa que tenemos que bajar…- Comenzó Hermione que tenía los ojos tan abiertos como Ron.

-¡A la Cámara de los Secretos!- Terminaron ambos la frase y se abrazaron como nunca antes.

-¡Eres un genio! – Exclamó Hermione por sobre el hombro de Ron quien se sonrojo aun más fuerte que antes. Cuando se soltaron el uno al otro, Ron tomo rápidamente la mano de Hermione y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida. En el camino a la puerta, ambos chocaron contra Ginny quien comenzó a formular preguntas de a donde se dirigían y que era peligroso salir así como así de la sala. Hermione al incorporarse nuevamente alcanzó a balbucear cuatro palabras y comenzó a correr nuevamente "llegar al baño del". Unos pasos antes de alcanzar la puerta los chicos activaron sus encantamientos desilusionadores, y al verificar que había funcionado correctamente abrieron la puerta y cruzaron el umbral hacia el colegio al cual no habían venido a estudiar este año.

Ron miró hacia ambos lados para definir en donde los había hecho aparecer la sala Multipropósito y visualizó el despacho de McGonagall, que estaba en el primer piso y sin soltar la mano del otro comenzaron a correr con Ron guiando el camino hacia el baño de Myrtle la llorona. En el camino hacia el segundo piso advirtieron que una sombra negra caía a toda velocidad detrás de una ventana. Ron se quedo helado al ver que esta figura remontaba vuelo y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? - Preguntó atónito Ron aún con la vista fija en el punto en donde esa sombra se había perdido.

-Espero que Harry y Luna se encuentren bien – Comentó Hermione nerviosamente tomando con más fuerza la mano de su amigo. – ¡Vamos! ¡No podemos perder más tiempo!

Comenzaron a correr nuevamente, pero notaron que su colegio estaba distinto, se sentía que el colegio se estaba preparando para una batalla. De partida, por las ventanas se apreciaba un viento torrencial que desfilaba por los patios de Hogwarts. Las armaduras que generalmente habían permanecido quietas y polvorientas, estaban vigilando los pasillos en grupos de no menos 10 armaduras por comisión. Los retratos que por muchos años los habían seguido y guiado el camino a sus primeras clases, se encontraban vacios. Tampoco se habían encontrado con ningún fantasma, lo cual era lo más raro de todo, pero en el momento en que doblaron la esquina para entrar al pasillo del baño del segundo piso, casi chocan con la Profesora Sprout que pasó murmurando en voz baja.

-Lazo del Diablo, Mandrágulas...

Una vez dentro del baño, desactivaron sus encantamientos desilusionadores y se posaron frente al lavado que no funcionaba. Ambos trataron de moverlo, hechizarlo e incluso golpearlo pero de todos los otros lavados ese permanecía inamovible.

-Parece que realmente la única forma de entrar a la cámara, - Dijo Hermione mirando la pequeñaserpiente grabada en el lavado – es ser un hablante de Pársel.

-Pero, ¿Tú crees que esto reaccionará a un sonido similar?-Preguntó Ron

-¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Hermione rodeando los otros lavados del baño.

-Lo que me refiero es que, - Respondió Ron mirando a Hermione – Harry ha hablado dos veces enfrente mío en Pársel y las dos veces ha sido la misma palabra, Ábrete.

Los ojos de Hermione pasaron rápidamente entre la pequeña serpiente y la cara de Ron mientras su amigo hablaba. Al final Hermione preguntó.

-¿Crees que puedas imitar el sonido?

-Habrá que intentarlo – Respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento trató de recordar vívidamente el sonido que había realizado Harry al pedirle al lavado y al relicario que se abrieran. El chico emitió un horripilante y estrangulado sonido silbante. Nada ocurrió.

Se sentía un tanto bobo, pero al recordar las circunstancias en las que se encontraban decidió no rendirse tan fácil. Hermione estaba expectante, con ambas manos en la boca. Ron intentó otra vez y esta vez el sonido, horrible, fue un poco más agudo. Nada ocurrió.

Daba la impresión que Hermione se desmallaría en cualquier momento de tanto aguantar la respiración y abrir tanto los ojos. Ron la miró y supo en ese momento que la misión recaía completamente en sus hombros. Tenían que ganar todo el tiempo posible para que Harry buscara el otro Horrocrux pero también tenían que darse prisa, ya que en cualquier segundo Voldemort entraría por la puerta principal matando a todo el que se encontrara en su camino. El tiempo corría. Cada segundo se sintió interminable mientras trataba de formar el siguiente sonido que provocaría. Y en un tercer intento, se produjeron varias cosas a la vez, Ron mirando y poniéndose muy rojo emitió un sonido aun más estrangulado emitiendo un pequeño silbido, Hermione saltó hacia atrás ahogando un grito, ya que el lavado se había movido drásticamente, y mostraba ahora la entrada a la cámara de los secretos.

-¡Lo lograste! – Exclamó Hermione mientras corría a abrazarlo. Ron que aún estaba rojo por todo el esfuerzo de emitir un sonido así, se tornó de otro color rojo al recibir a Hermione en sus brazos. Los chicos se separaron y se acercaron a la entrada del túnel que tenían bajo ellos.

-De acuerdo, yo voy primero -Dijo Ron- Han pasado cinco años y no sabemos qué es lo que puede haber abajo en estos momentos.

-Que caballero –Intervino Hermione con una sonrisa y las cejas arqueadas. Al ver la cara de perplejidad de su amigo continuó.- Ahora tú te ofreces antes de lanzarte en caída libre.-Al ver que su amigo seguía sin entender prosiguió.- ¡Ay! Olvídalo. -dijo agitando los brazos. - Pero si vamos a bajar a la Cámara de los Secretos, tendremos que subir de alguna forma, y esta vez no contamos con Fawkes.- Ron que pareció entender la idea de Hermione y juntos levantaron sus varitas.

-¡_Accio Escobas! – _Gritaron ambos.

Un segundo más tarde la puerta del baño se abrió, azotándose con la muralla. Ambos chicos, que permanecían con las varitas levantadas estiraron la mano desocupada para recibir la única escoba que había entrado al baño y esta se posó en la mano de Ron.

-¿Porque solo ha venido una escoba? Pregunto Hermione que parecía un tanto ofendida que el encantamiento convocador no hubiera funcionando con ella.

-¿Crees que eso importa en estos momentos? – Preguntó Ron irritado.

-Oh, claro. – Dijo Hermione por lo bajo y monto la escoba junto con Ron. Ambos se elevaron por el baño alrededor de los lavados y cuando estaban a suficiente altura, se zambulleron en picada en la oscuridad del túnel. Con una mano se afirmaban fuertemente a la escoba y con la otra iluminaban el camino. Un extraño olor a humedad acumulada comenzó a llenar los pulmones de los chicos mientras recorrían el túnel, que al comienzo serpenteaba de lado a lado, poniendo a prueba la maniobrabilidad de Ron con la escoba, se ensanchaba cada vez más y más, e iba tomando dirección horizontal, hasta que alcanzaron el fondo del pozo. Una vez ahí se mantuvieron montados en la escoba y siguieron andando.

- Fíjate en ese derrumbe,-Dijo Ron señalando una acumulación de rocas- Ahí fue donde tu estúpido profesor Lockhart, –Haciendo una ridícula mueca – intentó borrarme la memoria con mi varita rota. El muy idiota, causó tal explosión que voló en mil pedazos el techo de la cueva. - Hermione, para no tener que decir nada se agarró más fuertemente a su amigo.

Unos metros más allá sobrevolaron piel del Basilisco que había habitado por muchos de miles de años. Ese lugar, ahora, era su propia tumba. De este punto en adelante, para ambos chicos, este era un lugar inexplorado, Hermione nunca había venido a este lugar y Ron se había quedado atrás, mientras Harry vencía a la imagen falsa de Tom Riddle.

Al doblar una esquina, encontraron, sellada por un gran muro en el cual estaban talladas dos gigantes serpientes entrelazadas con esmeraldas en los ojos, la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Hermione miró a Ron con el seño fruncido y las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Que tenemos que hacer ahora? – Preguntó finalmente Hermione, que parecía que se estaba dejando invadir por la urgencia de la situación. Ron miró nuevamente a la puerta. Si esto no funcionaba, Ron no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que tendría que hacer. Sin previo aviso emitió de nuevo el mismo sonido horrible, ordenando que las puertas se abrieran. Hermione al no estar al tanto de la idea de Ron y al ver que las serpientes gigantes se separaban, perdió el equilibrio y casi cae de la escoba.

Harry les había contado a ambos como era la Cámara de los Secretos horas después de haber escapado de la misma por muy poco, pero ni la más poderosa imaginación de ambos, alcanzó a opacar la imponente realidad. Sendos pilares, tallados con serpientes entrelazadas, se erguían a ambos lados de la gran habitación y se perdían en la, alta y al parecer, interminable oscuridad. La estatua de Salazar Slytherin, que se apoyaba en el muro trasero de la Cámara, estaba con la boca abierta, mostrando un agujero sin fondo. Y al lado izquierdo de la inmensa sala, se encontraba el Basilisco ciego despojado de vida, sobre una gran mancha de sangre que había sido absorbida por el piso a través de los cinco años. Ambos desmontaron la escoba y se acercaron sigilosamente al cadáver del Basilisco.

-Que repugnante - Dijo Hermione que estaba comenzando a sentir nauseas al ver el cadáver en descomposición.

-Realmente, y no se lo digas nunca, -Dijo Ron apreciando el tamaño del basilisco- Harry tiene _muchísima_ suerte de estar con vida. - Notó que Hermione reprimía una sonrisa, apurada por la gravedad del asunto y mirando hacia los colmillos. Ron que también se había fijado en ellos, no pudo dejar de notar que le faltaban ya varios. Se adentró con cuidado en la mandíbula de la bestia. En el momento justo en que Ron cerró su mano alrededor del colmillo más grande, algo se agito bruscamente en el bolso de Hermione.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Preguntó perplejo Ron que había retirado el colmillo de su base de la cual aparecían unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre.

-Es el Horrocrux –Dijo Hermione sin darle mucha importancia – Desde que entramos a la Cámara se ha estado agitando. Debe sentir el peligro que lo está asechando. – Sentenció la chica de forma lúgubre.

-Bueno –Dijo Ron extendiendo el brazo y posando el colmillo en la mano de Hermione. – Está en lo correcto, sí es peligro lo que siente. Es tu turno de destruir un Horrocrux. –Sentenció Ron quitándole el bolsito a su amiga y comenzó a hurgar buscando la copa. Al sacarla notó que, Hermione estaba en lo cierto, el Horrocrux se agitaba muy fuertemente y lo posó en el piso justo en frente de Hermione

Hermione parecía en estado de shock. No se movía en absoluto. Realmente había previsto este momento, estar a segundos de cortar otra soga que mantenía a Voldemort sin poder morir. Hermione lo sabía. Sabía demasiado bien que tendría que destruir la copa. Sabía que lo tendrían que hacer, pero nunca se imagino ser ella la que lo destruiría. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo mientras las palabras de Ron llegaban de muy lejos. No lo escuchaba. Este era un momento decisivo, tenía que destruirlo. Miró el colmillo en su mano y lo empuñó con fuerza. Se arrodilló y sostuvo fuertemente el Horrocrux en su mano. El objeto parecía incontenible, se quería escapar, era lógico. Levantó el colmillo en el aire y la lejana voz de Ron se silenció bruscamente. Había llegado el momento, una simple estocada bastaría para acabar todo. Un segundo más tarde estarían volando de nuevo hacia la superficie del castillo con un Horrocrux menos de que preocuparse. La acción se expandía por todo el cuerpo, preparándose para el golpe, pero extrañamente el brazo que mantenía en el aire el colmillo no quería moverse. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Es que acaso no era eso lo que quería? Lo destruiría. O ¿no?

El brazo descendió lentamente y se posó al lado de la copa que se mantenía intacta. No podía. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo. ¿Eso la convertía en cobarde? O ¿en una persona débil? ¿No era ella quien había descubierto que era ese mismo basilisco el que atacaba la gente en segundo? ¿No había sido ella quien había ayudado a Harry a salvar a Sirius en tercero? ¿No había sido ella quien había ido al ministerio en quinto para enfrentarse a una trampa tendida por el mismo Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos? Eso no importaba en esos momentos, porque al parecer, todos esos hechos no habían demostrado ser una persona fuerte sino que una debilucha de gran inteligencia, y que a la larga eso no servía de nada.

Tendría que pedirle a Ron lo realizara por ella. Si. Eso tendría que hacer, porque ella, la muy inteligente Hermione Granger, prefecta y primera en todas las clases, no era capaz de realizar una tarea de ese nivel. Simplemente no estaba a su altura. Alguien le quitaba de las manos la copa. Sentía lagrimas resbalar por su mejilla y no podía controlarlas, porque ¿a quién no le dolía descubrir su propia cobardía en un momento en que…

-¡HERMIONE! – Gritó Ron zarandeándola fuertemente, retirando a la chica de su ensimismamiento.

-No puedo Ron – Lloró Hermione, sollozando muy fuertemente– No puedo hacerlo.

-Sé que se siente, -Repuso Ron poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica - pero debes ser tú quien lo destruya. Yo sentí lo mismo cuando estaba por destruir el relicario.

-Soy una cobarde – Dijo Hermione que parecía incontrolable – Una débil, no puedo hacer…

-Claro que puedes –La interrumpió Ron que parecía algo molesto – Sí ese maldito objeto quiere hacerte sentir todas esas cosas terribles, está bien, pero que no se te olvide que yo estoy acá para recordarte de todas las cosas que eres capaz de realizar cuando crees en ti misma – Sentenció Ron poniéndose un poco colorado, pero aún así muy serio.

Hermione al oír esto, sintió un extraño calor en el cuerpo. Volvió a ser consciente de todos sus sentidos. Sintió que sonreía por primera vez en meses.- Ahora, Hermione, tenemos poco tiempo y no sé si recuerdas muy bien pero, Voldemort viene hacia acá. Así que… ¿Te importaría destruir esa asquerosa copa? –Preguntó impaciente Ron con una sonrisa, cargando la frase de tal forma para infundirle todo el valor posible a su amiga, quien se puso de pie, secándose las lagrimas.

¿Que había sucedido? Otro de los intentos de Voldemort para destruir la confianza en uno mismo. Eso había sido. La copa, el Horrocrux, había logrado que Hermione dudara de su propia valentía y fuerza interior. De haber estado sola abría funcionado, pero en ese momento alguien estaba con ella. No un alguien normal como cualquier otro, sino que Ron, su amigo desde primero, su amigo por el cual desde cuarto venía desarrollando un sentimiento muy extraño hacia él. Si amor era lo que sentía, valía la pena luchar contra todos los Mortifagos e incluso el mismo Voldemort por cuidar y proteger ese sentimiento. Armándose de valor y, aunque la idea de aceptarlo tan abiertamente le resultara un poco extraña, amor, empuñó con todas su fuerzas el colmillo. Con la mano libre tomó el vibrante Horrocrux. Sintió nuevamente su intento de disuadirla de su objetivo, pero todos los sentimientos que le habían aflorado nuevamente, funcionaron de barreras para los artilugios del objeto. Una estocada y el trabajo estaría listo. La determinación de Hermione, inundó nuevamente el brazo en el que sostenía el colmillo y se alzó bruscamente. Por la comisura del parpado logró ver a Ron expectante de cada segundo que transcurría. En cualquier segundo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Bruscamente apoyó la copa en el piso, y recordando por todo lo que habían pasado para alcanzar este punto, las dificultades, los sacrificios, las maldiciones, las criaturas horribles, sus amigos, su familia esperándola en Australia, juntó toda la determinación que poseía, abrió los ojos fuertemente y con un solo y certero golpe, el colmillo del Basilisco perforó la superficie de la copa atravesándola haciendo un ruido sordo metálico.

Todos los extraños sentimientos producidos por el destruido Horrocrux, se esfumaron tan pronto algo líquido y muy denso comenzó a surgir desde la herida de la copa. Ron la abrasaba fuertemente.

-¡Lo lograste! – Exclamó Ron, que no parecía caber en sí mismo de la felicidad – Lo has logrado.

-Solo porque tú estabas aquí conmigo, - Comentó Hermione, que sentía nuevas lagrimas caer por su rostro, pero estas eran de felicidad, de felicidad inaguantable de haber logrado tal cosa. Ambos se separaron y sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ambos se pusieron muy colorados. En ese momento el castillo se estremeció rompiendo así el momento de tensión embarazosa.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la superficie. –Dijo Ron finalmente, alarmado por un nuevo temblor.

-Sí, vamos, -Comentó Hermione, tomando la destruida copa y metiéndola en el bolsito de cuentas. - Será mejor que nos apuremos. – Montándose en la escoba. -Crees que Harry haya logrado encontrar el otro Horrocrux?

-Espero que sí –Contestó Ron, aunque cuando termino de pronunciar "si" se quedo inmóvil. Giro sobre sus talones y se devolvió al cadáver gigante y se perdió de la vista de Hermione al introducirse en la boca.

-Qué rayos estas hacien… - No alcanzó a terminar la frase. Lo había entendido. Confirmó su razonamiento cuando vio a Ron devolverse con una gran cantidad de colmillos en sus brazos. Se los entregó a su amiga, y este se montó en la parte delantera de la escoba.

-Vámonos –Dijo Ron en tono de guardia de seguridad de la estación de trenes. Y ambos se elevaron a seis metros del piso y emprendieron su viaje de regreso a la superficie del castillo. Al salir de la Cámara de los Secretos, esta se cerró nuevamente. Alcanzaron el túnel nuevamente y en menos de un minuto habían vuelto al baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

Desmontaron la escoba, y los lavados regresaron a su posición original. Se oía claramente una batalla desatada afuera de Hogwarts, y los estremecimientos eran constantes y cada vez de mayor intensidad.

-Ya ha comenzado. –Sentenció Hermione, mirando como motitas de polvo caían del techo, con un tono lúgubre y altamente preocupado. Con escoba bajo el brazo y cargados de colmillos, ambos chicos salieron del baño.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Harry – Propuso Ron – Ya que si encontró el último Horrocrux, podremos destruirlo. ¿Recuerdas donde queda la sala común de Ravenclaw?

Hermione muy nerviosa para responder algo, asintió con la cabeza y le tomo la mano a su amigo.

-Hermione, tengo que preguntarte algo – Dijo Ron mientras corrían. La chica ante esta frase se quedo quieta un segundo, pero Ron no parecía tener la más mínima intención de detenerse a conversar y, de un tirón, Hermione continúo corriendo. – ¿A qué te referías con eso de "que caballero" antes de introducirnos al túnel?- Al parecer Hermione estaba esperando esa pregunta porque emitió una risa leve. Giraron una esquina, se encontraban en el tercer piso y una escalera un poco más allá los llevaría al cuarto piso.

-En primero – Dijo finalmente Hermione, de forma entrecortada por tanto correr. - Cuando íbamos tras Snape para evitar que robara la piedra Filosofal. Teníamos que dormir a Fluffy, para acceder a la puerta trampa que se encontraba debajo de él y tú, prácticamente me lanzaste a mi primera para ver si era peligroso que tu y Harry saltaran tras de mí. – En ese momento el recuerdo parecía haber llegado muy vívidamente a Ron, porque había adoptado el color más rojo de toda la noche. Al ver que Ron no sabía que decir, agregó.- Pero no te preocupes, ya has compensado muy bien con todo el asunto de los colmillos. – Finalizó Hermione volteándose, y Ron le dedico una sonrisa muy nerviosa, pero que demostraba, claramente, alegría de recibir esas ultima palabras de Hermione, mientras doblaban hacia la izquierda en un pasillo del cuarto piso.

Ambos chicos corrían con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar lo más rápido posible la sala común de Ravenclaw. Con un Horrocrux menos de que preocuparse y armados para combatir los restantes, la alegría llenaba los cuerpos y las mentes de Ron y Hermione mientras doblaban a la izquierda al final del corredor y en ese momento escucharon un grito de una voz muy conocida y pasos que se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? –Les gritó Harry.


End file.
